


Rio Proves Himself - Or Does He

by WindsorMama3



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorMama3/pseuds/WindsorMama3
Summary: “Do you have something you want to say, ma?” his voice accusatory now.She nods.“Do you think this is a game? That you’ve won? Don’t forget, I made the rules of the game”The shift of power is evident as Beth feels herself go flush. She refuses to cower.“Who is she?” her voice cracks. She sounds wounded and she is painfully aware.He doesn’t ask. He knows exactly what she, Beth is talking about. Is she jealous? He feels a stir in his chest. He doesn’t care but the idea that she is jealous makes him feel some sort of victory. But he knows the truth. He lets a smirk surface and for a second this angers her.“Stand up.” He demands.





	Rio Proves Himself - Or Does He

“You look good behind that desk” his voice low. 

She feels her pulse drop to her core. She presses her knees together, hoping it will kill the vibration between her thighs. Stay strong. 

“Thank you.” Her gratitude hiding the burning in her belly. 

“Hell, you’d look so much better on top of it” 

That’s it. She has him where she wants him. In a business sense. Not sexually. She knows he is playing games with her. Two can play. 

“Do we have a deal?” she examines him. 

For a second, she is unsure if she has him. He does that to her, builds her up then makes her doubt herself. But not for long. He likes her this way and she knows it. Sexy and powerful turns him on. She can see it in the way his teeth sink into his lip. His pride bruised just a bit but his manhood is perked up in his jeans. 

He nods. She hands him the keys. 

“Keys to the Kingdom” she says, feeling witty and in control. “By the way...” she stops him. “I’d have taken 40” 

She watches the corner of his lip curl. He wants to smile but he won’t give her that. She leans back into her chair. She thinks she’s won. This almost angers him but it turns him on even more. 

“Do you need a map? Or is the scent of crime strong enough for you to sniff it out?” She can feel that familiar jealousy oozing in her tone as she remembers that lingering hug in the parking lot. She hates it. 

“Do you have something you want to say, ma?” his voice accusatory now. 

She nods. 

“Do you think this is a game? That you’ve won? Don’t forget, I made the rules of the game” 

The shift of power is evident as Beth feels herself go flush. She refuses to cower. 

“Who is she?” her voice cracks. She sounds wounded and she is painfully aware. 

He doesn’t ask. He knows exactly what she, Beth is talking about. Is she jealous? He feels a stir in his chest. He doesn’t care but the idea that she is jealous makes him feel some sort of victory. But he knows the truth. He lets a smirk surface and for a second this angers her. 

“Stand up.” He demands. 

She is taken aback. The nerve. But her body has other plans. Her knees nearly buckle as she brings herself to her feet. He steps forward, closing the space between them inch by inch. Her chest falls as she releases a heavy breath. 

“Rio…” 

He can’t hear her say his name. It will undo him. So he stops her with a raised hand. A simple gesture. She listens and stops herself from saying anymore. 

He takes one final step and the gap is closed. His chest is pressed to hers. He pushes her back onto her desk. She shifts her weight to balance herself at the edge and braces herself. The only light is that of the lamp and it illuminates only him against the darkness of the dealership. His darkened eyes dance across her face. She’s beautiful. She doesn’t break his gaze. He doesn’t want her to. He wants to see her face as he pleasures her. He wants to see her eyes roll back as she gushes with her lusts. He can imagine her skin under her dress. He lets her hang there for a second, suspended in what she wants and what she knows he’s going to give her. 

He breaks the silence. 

“Take off your clothes”

She obeys. She begins to unbutton her dress. She reveals the sheer, lace black bra underneath. Her nipples hardened underneath. The pink against her pale complexion stands out under the thin black lace. She reveals herself, slowly. Her breath quickens as he continues to watch her. Her belly, and the matching black lace panties that just cover her waiting pussy. She almost stops undressing to slide her hand beneath the hem. She needs to touch herself. She lets out a whimper as she bites her lip. But before she can touch herself, he swats her hand away harshly. She cries out. But it doesn’t stop her. Instead, she shrugs her dress off her shoulders onto the floor. The cold of her cherry wood desk presses against her ass as she perches herself in front of him. She displays herself in front of him, like a prize. She shifts her body backwards and allows her legs to fall open. He examines her like a doctor doing a physical, but he has yet to touch her. His mouth curves into that crooked smile of his. He leans in. For a second, she thinks he is going to kiss her. But he doesn’t. 

“Now, touch yourself” 

“What?” She asks, disappointed. 

“I said, touch yourself.” 

She allows her head to fall back as she slips her fingers beneath her panties. 

“Look at me.” He growls. 

She meets his eyes. She moans so loudly that she cups her mouth in embarrassment. But it is just them, and he almost laughs at her. He watches her hand underneath the black lace, the motions jagged and rough. She wants so badly to cum. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now, ma?” 

“I do…” she cries.  
“Say it.” he demands. 

“I want you to fuck me…” her eyes water with desire. She feels dirty just for saying it. 

He unzips his pants and his throbbing cock falls out into his hand. He has her where he wants her. She cries as she gets a glimpse of it. She wants him inside her and she wants it now. Tired of the power struggle, she cups a handful of his shirt and tugs him into her space. To her surprise, he allows it. He even laughs out loud, amused. 

“Is that what you want?” he purrs into her neck. 

She takes him in her hand. He is hard and the length almost takes her breath away. Finally, he slides his full length into her soaked centre. When he is inside, he hits her differently. Something Dean, hasn’t hit in twenty years. Something new and hot that makes her hot juices gush out. He slides in and out and she no longer cares about how loud she is. She thrusts her hips towards him, forcing him back in every time he pulls out. She creates her own rhythm as she comes down hard on his cock. With each thrust, his pelvis crashes into her clit which only makes her try harder for contact. Their flesh slamming into each other with each meeting. It’s messy and her restraint is gone. They are sweaty and sticky and she doesn’t care about how she looks underneath him and she pays no mind to the sounds she lets out. 

“Fuck, Elizabeth” he exclaims, watching her. 

He doesn’t want her to finish. He wants to keep her here; wanting him and only him. But he’ll allow it. He thrusts in as deep as his cock will go; hitting her so deeply in her pussy that she cries out every time he is inside. She cocks her head back in her pleasure. She doesn’t need to tell him as he can feel her tightening around him, gripping him so tightly; it unleashes his own load and he fills her. The simultaneous and finale of their orgasms causes them to crash into each other. He breathes heavily into her neck. She is speckled in his and hers sweat and she is gleaming. It takes them a moment to gather themselves, he is still inside. The only sound that fills Boland Motors is the sound of them catching their breath. He finally pulls himself from her. His sticky juices ooze from her and trickle into her thighs. He gently wipes her clean with a tissue from the tissue box that has found itself on the floor; along with everything else from the desk. She is slightly taken aback by his gentleness and for a moment she admires him. He catches her but before either can say anything he nods at her. Don’t think too much about it. 

“She’s nobody…” 

She almost forgot she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic


End file.
